sakura möter hidan!
by Nikita98
Summary: sakura är på uppdrag och ska transportera en skrift rulle till gaara. men hon är inte ensam i skogen, akatsukis egna hidan är i samma skog. vad kommer hända när dom träffas?


Okej det här är min första svenska berättelse,haha kommer förmodligen att suga men.

jag äger inte naruto för att om jag hade så skulle sakura vara akatsuki och par med hidan!

hoppas du/ni gillar den!

"pratar"

'tänker'

**inner sakura**

(Sakura)

16 åriga sakura haruno går igenom skogen på väg till sand byn, hon ska lämna en skrift rulle till gaara.

'en dags vandring kvar, jag går ett tag till sen slår jag upp läger.'

någon annanstans i samma skog!

(hidan)

jävla skit ledare! Vem tror han att han är, jashin? nej! Han skickar mig till sand för att kidnappa kazekage för att bög deidara inte kunde!

jag ska offra honom till jashin nej! jag ska fan offra båda ledaren och deidara!

(sakura)

'det börjar att bli mörkt hm jag ska nog slå läger här'

'JAG ÄR HUNGRIG CHA!'

'SLUTA ATT SKRIKA! HERRE GUD'

'men ät något då!'

'ja, jag ska bara hämta ved till brasan'

efter att ha hämtat ved och startat elden så startar sakura att koka en soppa på ingredienser som hon packat med sig för resan.

efter att hon ätit, slog hon upp ett tält och la sig ner för att sova.

(någon annan stans hos hidan)

"oh jashin, fan vad jag är hungrig!"

*sniff* sniff*

'vad är det som luktar så gott?'

'det luktar MAT!'

hidan letade efter platsen där lukten kom ifrån och han hittade den ganska snabbt.

han satt i ett träd och kollade sig omkring.

'bara ett jävla tält'

hidan hoppade ner från trädet och gick närmare, han kände att det bara var en person där och att den personen sov för att den personens chakra var lugn.

han gick närmare grytan som fortfarande stod på elden och luktade.

'oh jashin vad det luktar gott'

hidan satte sig ner och började äta.

hidan vart allt för bekväm och märkte inte ens att personen i tältet hade vaknat.

(sakura)

sakura kände att det var någon i närheten och eftersom hon var så skicklig på chakra så gjorde hon så att sin verkade lugnare än vad den var så att personen skulle tro att hon sov.

hon kollade ut från tältet och såg en man sittandes vid brasan och åt hennes mat.

han hade grått bakåtslickat hår, han hade en bra kroppsbyggnad muskulös men inte så att han såg tjock ut.

men det som verkligen fångade hennes ögon var hans svarta kappa som hade röda moln på.

'akatsuki!'

'HAN ÄTER UPP ALL VÅRAN MAT CHA!'

'jag tror att vi har större problem än maten inner'

'SOM VADÅ?'

'som att komma härifrån levande.'

'HA LÅT MIG TA ÖVER, JAG KOMMER BANKA SKITEN UR HONOM! CHA'

'nej tack'

(hidan)

'hur jävla länge har hon tänkt att gömma sig?'

'hur jävla dum tror hon att jag är'

"kom fram jag vet att du är vaken för i helvete"

(sakura)

'o shit han har upptäckt oss, vad nu? vad nu?'

'SAKURA TA DIG SAMMAN DU ÄR EN KUNOICHI OCH ÄR TRÄNAD AV DEN FEMTE HOKAGE!'

'du har rätt, då så nu kör vi!'

"VEM ÄR DU OCH VAD ÄR DET DU VILL, AKATSUKI?"

mannen ställer sig upp och bara kollar på sakura med stora lustfyllda ögon.

(hidan)

ut ur tältet hoppade det fram den vackraste flickan hidan någonsin sätt.

'kolla in hennes heta kropp hennes ansikte till och med hennes hår är perfekt och jag hatar rosa'

"oh jashin du är nog den vackraste jag sätt i hela mitt liv, och det är en jävligt långt tid"

(normal pov.)

"vad heter du? bitch"

"mitt namn är sakura haruno, och du skithuvud?"

"heh mitt namn är hidan kärring"

"KÄRRING! JAG ÄR 16 FARFAR"

'han är jävligt snygg cha!'

'nej det är han inte'

'jo de vet jag att du tycker!'

'och hur kan du veta det?'

'för att jag är du smartskalle!'

"oh helvete är du bara 16?"

"ja har du problem med det eller!?"

"nej bara att du såg så jävla mycket äldre ut"

"okej skit ansikte vad gör du här? och varför äter du upp all min jäkla mat?"

"vad jag gör här skulle till och med en blind se jag äter och varför jag äter din mat är för att jag var hungrig några mer frågor pinky?"

*grrr*'HAHA ägd!'

'men då är ju du också ägd dumskalle!'

'KÄFTEN!'

"du kan vara skit lugn pinky jag kommer inte att skada en så vacker flicka som dig"

sakura rodnade åt vad hidan sa.

"och varför inte det du är väl en akatsuki? ska inte ni vara skoningslösa mördare?"

"jo men med dig så gör jag ett undantag, vet du varför?"

"nej hur skulle jag kunna det?"

*swish* och hidan var bara några centimeter framför henne.

eftersom hidan var ungefär ett huvud längre än sakura så kollade han ner på henne och hon upp på honom.

"för att du ska bli min"

innan sakura kunde säga något emot eller reagera så hade hidan pressat sina läppar mot hennes.

och slut!


End file.
